


Sore Loser

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom!Zayn, FIFA World Cup 2010, Gags, Human Furniture, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Sub!Niall, Top!Zayn, bottom!Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is literally a sore loser and Zayn is a cheater but either way they both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

“Zayn! Zayn! Zayyyyyn!” Niall was sat in the living room very impatiently. Bouncing up and down on the sofa and waiting for his sloth like boyfriend to return back to him. Zayn had made Niall pause their FIFA game before walking to the kitchen to get a drink. “Zayn!” Niall shouted and a small whine was seeping into his voice. “Zayyyyn!”

Zayn slammed his water down on the counter and hollered out to Niall, “Hush up! I'll be right there!”  
Niall silenced and Zayn took a deep breathe, trying to regain his usual patience and composure. He opened their cupboard and grabbed some rope, butt plug and lube that he kept in there for times like these. He stuffed them in his back pocket. He needed to calm Niall down and maybe punish the lad a bit. He started thinking through a plan.

Where Zayn was cool and collected and put thought and planning into most things he did Niall was not. Niall was impatient and impulsive and spontaneous...and bratty at times. Luckily these were some of the things they loved most about each other.

Zayn picked back up his water, finishing it off and headed back into the living room.

“Jesus Christ.” Niall sighed dramatically with a big roll of his eyes when he saw Zayn. “Did you have to dig a well to get a drink?” 

Zayn's eye brow shot up and he stepped close enough that he was looming over the younger boy threateningly. The smirk on Niall's face slumped off quickly. 

“What did you just say to me?” Zayn asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Niall swallowed the big knot in his throat and shook his head. The words dried up on his tongue.

“No.” Zayn said, grabbing a handful of Niall's blonde locks and forcing the boy to look up at him. “Say it again.”

Niall hesitated and Zayn pulled his hair harsher to push him along.

“I-I said, 'did you have to dig a well'.” 

Zayn nodded, releasing his hair and taking a seat next to him on the sofa. Niall's hand reached back to rub at the spot of abused scalp. 

“Let's play a game.” Zayn said suddenly and Niall looked at him sceptically. Realising that he would be playing no matter if he wanted to or not. “If you win we will fuck. If I win I will fuck you.” His hand slid up Niall's thigh, palming his dick roughly. Niall groaned and nodded his head in agreement. “Good boy.” Zayn said pecking Niall on the lips. He slipped his tongue in and Niall let him have his way, let him take control of his mouth. Zayn's hand rubbed against the crotch of Niall's joggers. The blonde lads moans slipping into the kiss.

Zayn pulled back, watching as Niall's eyelids fluttered heavily. Niall regained his composure, a bit flushed and pliable enough that Zayn was able to move him about as he wished. He sat him at the end of the sofa, so his stomach was faced towards Zayn, one leg hanging off towards the floor. Zayn smiled at his unassuming boyfriend and placed himself in a similar arrangement. 

“Ready?” Zayn asked holding up a controller and Niall nodded before pressing play and focusing his attention to the telly. 

However his attention only lasted for a second before he could feel a weight snaking up his leg. Zayn's foot travelled until it was resting heavily on his semi. Niall groaned quietly, realising his fate and tried to manoeuvre himself away from the assault. It didn't work.

His foot was pressing just enough pressure into his hardening cock that Niall was torn between backing up and humping forwards. The heel of Zayn's foot rubbing at his balls and he curved his foot his so his tiptoes rubbed along the tip of Niall's cock. 

Zayn scored.

“Don't make it so easy babe.” Zayn cooed, rubbing his foot in circles against Niall's growing bulge.

“It's not...fair.” Niall gasped, his arousal beginning to steal his breath away.

Zayn smirked, “You can always forfeit. If you can't take it...Of course I'd have to punish you then because quitter's never win. Do they baby?”

“No.” Niall choked out, trying to build some resolve. “Not going to quit.”

Zayn smiled, entertaining Niall's determination and applied more pressure. 

They both tried to focus back on the game but Niall was starting to stumble over buttons and lose track of where he was in the pitch.

“Zayn!” He whined, “Please plea-”

“Quiet.” Zayn cut him off, “I've heard enough of you whinging on today. Next time you open your mouth it better be to forfeit or I will find something better to fill it with.”

Niall whined but shut his mouth. Suddenly piecing together that this 'game' was just a thinly veiled form of punishment. He knew his behaviour hadn't been perfect today but some day’s it was hard to be good. 

“My foot's tired.” Zayn said suddenly, dropping his leg down and Niall let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to have to forfeit because his boner was becoming painfully distracting. “Get yourself off against me.” Zayn ordered, not breaking his eyes from the telly. “Go on then.” He wiggled his foot at Niall. “Be a good boy.”

Niall whimpered and then began the difficult task of rubbing himself off while sitting. His face was burning with embarrassment and shame. Zayn wasn't even paying attention to him and Niall was humping himself like a horny animal against his foot. 

He began bouncing, using the little spring the sofa offered to keep him grinding up and down Zayn's heel. His controller was becoming less important as he groaned in pleasure. His dick was hard up against his stomach, still trapped underneath his joggers. He could feel a familiar heat bubbling in his toes.

Zayn scored.

Niall threw his head back, throwing the game controller to the ground and folding his legs up to his chest. “Fine!” He pouted, “I quit! I quit! I quit! Not fair anyway!”

“Was hoping you would use that bitchy little mouth again.” Zayn said, standing up. “Now be a good boy and take off your kit.” Niall looked up at him, not wanting to have to strip down and not feeling like being told what to do. “Don't want your punishment to be any worse, do you babe?”

“But-”

“Now. Niall.” Zayn ordered and Niall pouted and stomped his feet but stood up and stripped himself starkers. He just let his clothes all fall to the floor until Zayn held out his hand. So Niall reached down and bundled them all up until Zayn told him to fold him. So Niall huffed and folded them and put them in Zayn's waiting arms.

He placed the neat pile down on the sofa.

“Show me your hole.” Zayn ordered and Niall waited a defiant ten seconds before Zayn slapped his leg and Niall decided to obey. He turned his back towards Zayn, leant forward and reached his hand behind him to hold his arse open. He could feel his face flush in shame but his dick rise in arousal.

“Good boy.” Zayn grabbed the butt plug from his pocket, squirting lube all over it and wiggled in to Niall's clenching hole. “You want it so fucking bad, your hole is begging for it.” Niall moaned as Zayn pushed it all the way. “Such a slut for it, aren't you baby?” He slapped Niall's thigh to signal for him to stand up.

“I think I'll have you on the coffee table. Yes that will do.” Niall slowly plopped himself belly down on the hard mahogany. Placing his arms in the position he knew Zayn would want, this wasn't the first time he had been fucked on this table.

“Good boy.” Zayn retrieved the ties from his pocket and quickly fastened Niall to the wooden surface. Binding his legs and arms so Niall's body moulded to the four legged structure. His swollen length trapped painfully between his belly and the unforgiving boards.

“First thing.” Zayn began, he always liked to let Niall know what he was being punished for and how he was to be punished. He thought it built the anticipation in Niall. He grabbed Niall's pants from the sofa. “You are going to keep these in your mouth because you know better than to talk to me like that and maybe these will help clean your filthy mouth out.” He pushed the pants past Niall's teeth, delighted as the boys face turned a bright red.

“Next,” He grabbed the controller that Niall had earlier thrown to the floor. “I'm going to whip you with this so maybe you will gain some appreciation for treating things with respect.” He whipped the cord down, satisfied with its whistle as it sliced through the air and snapped at Niall's tense bum. “20 of them, count them all or I will start again.” Zayn demanded even though none of Niall's words would be understandable.  
Niall's muffled garbles could be heard with every slap of the cable against his arse. Every once in a while Zayn would aim at the butt plug, forcing it against Niall's prostate. Making the lad scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

By the time Zayn reached twenty Niall was a shaking, sobbing mess against the table. His bum was a bright red, as was his swollen cock trapped underneath him. His body was trying to hump against the table, get a little bit of friction but it was no use.

Zayn's hand came down hard on his lower thigh, “Still.” He had snuck behind the incoherent boy, pulling out his hard dick and quickly lubing himself up. He pushed the butt plug hard into Niall's prostate once before he snatched it out quickly filling the lad up with himself. His hips snapped forcefully against Niall's, his thrust were quick and deep. He knew he wouldn't last long, he was to turned on from punishing his boyfriend.

“You can come baby, don't even have to touch you right? Just from your arse that's all you need.” Niall cried out as Zayn repeatedly assaulted his prostate. “Be my whore baby, come just from my dick shoved up your tight arse. Good little slut.”

Niall felt like Zayn was going to tear him in half, his quick pace hitting his prostate continuously. Zayn's fingers were probably leaving bruises in his hips and there was absolutely nothing Niall could do about it. Useless as a piece of furniture, unable to speak or even get himself off. He moaned shamelessly and Zayn exploded. Niall could feel Zayn filling him up and his own orgasm ripped through him. Streams of white pooling underneath him, coating the table in his seed.

Zayn leant against Niall, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around and pulled out the pants from Niall's mouth. “Such a good boy for me.” Zayn praised.

“M'sorry, m'sorrry, m'sorry.” Niall garbled out, his cheek flat against the table in exhaustion. His face was blotchy from crying but no new tears were streaming from his eyes.

“Baby, it's all forgotten.” He cooed. “I'm not mad, it's all better now.” He slowly removed himself from Niall. Feeling a pang of arousal as his come slicked down Niall's thighs. He made quick work of removing Niall's binds and helping the trembling lad up.

“Did so good for me babe.” Zayn sat on the couch pulling Niall onto his lap and wrapping himself protectively around him. “So good for me baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK don't judge me it's not my favourite but it's something. It's really late and I just felt like writing smut so I did. Can't hate that, right? :)


End file.
